America
(This page is a work in progress, as are all the other individual character pages. Please add or remove anything you must!) America is one of the main characters in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White and Hetalia: Axis Powers (anime). He is a major member of the Allied Forces, along with England, France, China and Russia. In 2007 and 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some characters. America received the name Alfred F. Jones. Appearance Full Article: Uniform Guide: America America has short, darker blond hair with an ahoge representing Nantucket sticking up at his part. This eyes are sky blue, and his height makes him the second tallest member of the Allied Forces (Russia being the tallest) standing at 177 cm, or 5'9.6 inches.His build is similar to that of a highschool jock and often frets over his increasing weight , though it's said to actually just be muscle. He wears glasses that are said to represent the state of Texas (the prescription for them are unknown). Despite being a former colony of England's, America never shared his trait of having the signature large eyebrows. He's normally seen in a tan or greenish uniform with a bomber jacket over top, displaying a large white number "50" on the back to represent the 50 states. He wears black boots with the pant legs untucked. He's often seen with some sort of fast food (a hamburger or soft drink, typically), a pistol, or flashing a thumbs-up and grinning a signature "American Smile". Character Summary America is best known as the hyper, somewhat insensitive, yet powerful asset to the Allied Forces, as well as the youngest. His obsession with his country's freedom has caused him to become rather obnoxious and develop the tendency to involve himself in everyone else's affairs. This habit has is also supported, in his eyes, with the thought that by doing so, he can swoop in and fix everything as the "hero" of the situation, although he also seemingly needs to be the hero alone. He also seems to use it as an excuse to not follow standard rules. His large appetite for fast food and seemingly inedible, unhealthy or unappetizing things (due to inheriting England's lack of taste) also causes him to worry immensely about his weight more than his well-being. Because of this, he'll jump at almost any potential diet (within reason; he will not, for example, starve himself or cut junk food completely out of his diet). He also tends to swear quite a bit (particularly his mochi version), but he can be very serious when put under enough pressure, such as during the invasion of Pictonians in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. He’s also abnormally strong, resilient and skilled in combat. His hobbies include playing sports and games, making movies, archaeology, adventuring. Despite claiming to be the hero for the other nations, America shows many fears - bigger in numbers and oddity compared to most other nations, as well. While he does not seem to fear warfare or aliens or even England's cooking, some fears and weaknesses he's well known for having include: Marmite, ghosts, almost any supernatural being (excluding aliens), Dora The Explorer, weighing scales, and at least 238 assorted others. As a child and in current day, America was constantly scared by horror stories or movies to the point where he can't sleep or watch them alone, but he does so anyways as a test of courage. America's ignorance about geography outside of his own home stretches to the point where he considered a map of the United States a "world map", and even tried asking England and Google Maps on how long it would take to walk to Germany. This irritates the other nations to a large extent. As a child, America was a very competed-over and seemingly adored young nation to most of the older ones. After a rather excessive fight between France and England, America's custody was grudgingly handed over to England after he rushed to his side while England was nearly sobbing in defeat. While being raised by him, America was shown to be a lot more sensitive and innocent than he is now and was very friendly, charming many nations and making several friends, such as a human citizen named Davie (as shown in an infamous strip). However, when England went away for a while back to his own country, America matured very quickly and developed his current personality easily, shocking his caretaker. Eventually, he declared his independence from England forcefully and at gunpoint, effectively ruining their built-up relationship. Some American stereotypes he portrays include: His seemingly irrational phobias, obnoxiousness, love for guns, heroes and fast food, ignorance outside of his own home, etc. Relationships Canada America's kind-hearted brother, who is frequently overshadowed by him and has even been mistaken for him more than once. America and the other nations also tend to forget that he exists, but there are times, such as in Episode 44, where Canada comes to talk to America, and America has no trouble recognizing him and seeing him. America also visits Canada's house on occasion and is seen to be the one Canada spends the most time with. They seem to have a healthy sibling relationship, despite Canada's passive aggressive resentment and America's cluelessness. Cuba Cuba does not get along with America; their relationship has failed to the point of "diplomatic discommunication". Though he has yet to interact with America in the series, he displays violent outbursts when he sees Canada and believes him to be America, often beating Canada up. England After America was discovered as a small child by Finland and Sweden, England adopted and raised him like a younger brother, caring for him with adoration and teaching him how to be a nation. When the Revolutionary War came, America declared his independence and split from England, creating a huge rift between the two that still is present, if only less severe. As part of the Allied Forces, they manage to work together, although England often disagrees with the unusual ideas that America presents and America teases England about everything from his cooking, his clothing style, and his "old" age. They are shown to be always bickering but it is hinted the two truly care for one another, and although they do argue on a regular basis, America tends to get upset when he and England don't patch things up. When England didn't give him chocolates for Valentine's Day, America actually sulked about it. He also grew concerned for England when he was sick and feigned glee at his "death", knowing it would shock him into waking up. France As a baby, America was fought over by both France and England, with England becoming the winner. Despite him being England's rival, America holds no hate for France, likely because of his contributions to America's independence. Even though France always refers to himself as "onii-san" and treats America similar to a younger sibling, America has never referred to him as such. France has offered to feed America his food instead of England's cooking multiple times, once becoming very depressed when a young America stated that both France's and England's cooking were "sweet and tasty". In the strip America's Brewster F2A Buffalo France refuses to offer a depressed America a drink after he has a horrible day, stating that he is still a child. After a lot of hard work on his part, France presented America with a dismembered Statue of Liberty, celebrating America's 100th year of official independence in The Story of The Statue of Liberty. In Independence Day, France's gift was a censored object along with champagne, to which America asked for such things not to be shown in public. When America went on a diet in Supersize You, he asked France for a suggestion, however, whatever was said was censored out; later in the Hetalia Fantasia 2 C.D., it seems that France had lied about a snack diet being a great way to lose weight. This revelation came after France stumbled into a dungeon area that he believed America had based off of the Palace of Versailles, and he became very emotional. He then goes on about how much he always knew America loved his culture and how grateful he is for it, but this is never verified by America himself. Italy America and Italy have appeared together quite a few times and both are known for not being able to read the atmosphere. In Comic Diary 1 they were shown looking for the "Legendary ability to read the atmosphere" together. Japan In Black Ships have Come, America rather forcefully convinces Japan to open up his borders, leaving him frustrated. Apparently the relationship gets better, since in Japan and The Footsteps of Westernization, America visits his house. He introduces "table turning" to Japan, asking what he would like to question the table about. Japan eventually ends up confiding that, while he is happy to be opening up his borders and meeting new people, he is fearful of not being able to get along with other countries. He then goes on to request that America ask if he will be able to make new friends, and America promptly makes the table shift once, exclaiming "That means the answer's yes!" In modern-day strips, these two get along well. They share a love of technology and video games, and are frequently at each others' houses to play them together. Differences between the American and Japanese culture and lifestyle are often explored using these two, such as in Traits of Japanese People that America-Kuns Have Noticed, and Why Americans Love Spring. Prussia Though there hasn't been much interaction between them, it was revealed that Prussia trained America in combat for the Revolutionary War. Initially he was worried about how he didn't know what he was thinking, and told himself to be cautious. However, after Prussia introduced himself he thought Prussia was friendly; he later realized that he was being serious when he said that his training methods were harsh, as they were like torture. In more modern times, on a day the countries had gone to the beach, Prussia and America had a swimming race. According to Prussia, America swims very quickly, like a shark, making it impossible for him to win. In the drama CD, Prussia lost because a wave knocked him back. Russia In one of the first meetings of the Allied Forces, America tells everyone that their roles in the upcoming battles are to be his support. When Russia asks what America himself will be doing, America replies, "I'll be the hero, of course!" During the Cold War, America's boss ordered him to call up Russia and tell him to make 25 cm (9 in.). condoms in order to destroy the Russian will to fight. Russia replied that it will be extremely hard to make, but does it anyway. When the package came, Russia had attached a note on the package saying, "I hope it fits," with it being labelled size "Extra-small". In one strip, when an economic crisis hit Lithuania's house, he went to America's house to work as a housekeeper in order to gain money. Russia visited America to check on Lithuania, and explained to America to treat him well, and then made a threatening expression and said, "he is my ex, after all." In modern day, they are still shown to passive-aggressive towards each other. During one of America's birthday parties, Russia gave America extra-small condoms as a joke (a reference to when America had tried to destroy the Russian will to fight during WWII) and a ticket to Siberia with no return ticket, in which America responds that he'll make sure to blow his nose with it if he has a cold. While Russia 'laughs', a tense and scary aura emanates from both of them. When Estonia's blog was hacked, he immediately suspected Russia, as a cute picture of Russia, along with pro-Russian graphics, had been placed all over. America offered to help Estonia catch the real culprit, but it turned out to be a citizen of Estonia instead. AU (Alternate Universe) Versions Read more on the alternative versions of America, listed or not listed below, at: Memes in fandom 'Nyotalia/Genderswapped (Nyo!)' Voiced by: Ryoko Shintani (seiyū) Nyo! America was the first female version of a nation to appear in I Was Overwhelmed with Heroines, being the one to wake Estonia up into the genderflipped world and lecturing him about falling asleep during her speech. In the Japanese fandom, her name is often thought to be Emily Jones, but the English fans will normally opt to refer to her as Amelia Jones, though there has been no notion to which name is preferred. She bears a persistent resemblance toward the regular America, despite not having the Nantucket Isles ahoge nor his glasses. Her eyes are a similar shade of blue and her hair is a slightly more brownish tone, wavy, and shoulder-length. He clips back the bangs with two star-shaped or red triangular barettes. This version of America wears rather exposing clothes, being a green miniskirt and a small top. She also wears boots and a bomber jacket, like America, and she's often shown with a large baseball bat and/or fast food (normally a hot dog) in hand. Nyo! America was shown to be obnoxious and perky lke her male counterpart in the strip (and soon-to-be-episode), but maybe a tad more violent, as indicated by her bat and nyo! England's comment of how America shouldn't beat Estonia to solve a problem. Fan portrayals show her to be a bit more spunky and confident as well as outgoing and a bit tomboyish. A fanon idea that was well-recieved was that nyo! America wore her hair long, but cut it short during her revolution against nyo! England. 'Second Player/Another Color (2p!)' The design for the "Another Color America" is much darker than her original design, featuring heavily tanned or naturally browner skin, dark red eyes and dark reddish-brown hair. Fans commonly speculate that she is of First Nation descent. Her outfit is rather similar to that of nyo! America's, but with the top being white and the miniskirt traded for a pair of torn short-shorts. She also sports sunglasses on her face or on her head rather than red clips, and she is sometimes shown missing a few molars. She still has the bat, but in this form it seems to double as a weapon, having nails hammered though it. The male version is similar to the 1p version, but with his bomber jacket's white designs being stained red. The 2p! versions of America are commonly shown by fans to be very brutish and rude, not backing down from an opportunity to "flip the bird" or hit someone upside the head. They're also a lot more arrogant and shameless compared to even their first player, and are known to be "sexually active". Their relationship with most of the other nations the regular America is shown to be fond of comes off as a sort of "friends with benefits" relationship. Their names are said to be Allan '('Al)/Amelia Jones '''or '''Carter. They are also often shown as very violent and somewhat malevolent, with no respect for anybody. Character songs Marukaite Chikyuu (America) Hatafutte Parade (America) Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (America) Hamburger Street C.B.C. (Cowboys' Bootcamp) I Am Your Hero W.D.C. (World Dancing) Wa! Wa!! World Ondo (featured) We Wish You A Merry Christmas (featured) United Nations Start (featured)